Aftermath
by Nymphadora-CullenBAU
Summary: "Thank God you're alright, Five," Sam murmured into her shoulder. "I was so worried..." In the aftermath of the event's at the Minister's mansion, members of Abel Township convalesce and recover. Spoilers for Season 6, Missions 20-22.


_**Hi! I'm just sneaking back onto this website after... a few years, and with a new story, no less.**_

 _ **Backtrack to Summer 2014: I had nothing really going on that summer; I was doing some volunteer/internship opportunities, but the only fun thing I had planned was my cousin's wedding in August. I wasn't in the summer musical (or the pit), and was sort of... lounging at home. On a whim, I downloaded a running app a college friend had told me about back in April of that year, and lost 10-11 pounds, felt really awesome about myself... That app was Zombies, Run!, which is where this fic takes places.**_

 _ **So, basically... I don't own Zombies, Run!; I'm just playing with the characters.**_

 _ **((Spoilers for Zombies, Run! S6M22))**_

* * *

Aftermath 

Running out of London and hopping an early train by the light of the predawn sun, Janine DeLuca and Runner 5 had little to say; each was lost in their own thoughts, listening only to the voice of Sam Yao, Abel's diligent radio operator, in their ears, and Janine speaking only to signal getting on and off the train before they continued on foot. Miraculously, they met no zombies on the run into the land controlled by Abel, reaching the familiar wooded area near the township by sunset.

As she approached the gates of Abel Township, Five could see Sam waiting at the gate, but he had yet to see her. The young man was nervous; he paced at the gate, wringing his hands and staring at the ground beneath his feet. It was only when the alarm sounded that he looked up, and his worried expression turned into one of sheer joy.

"Five! Oh God... Five!"

He ran to her before she had even made it to the gate, flinging his arms around her in a tight hug; Five reacted with a similar gesture, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She collapsed in his grip, almost taking him to the ground with her. Janine, in an unusual show of comfort, grabbed the two of them to steady them.

"Thank God you're alright, Five," Sam murmured into her shoulder. "I was so worried..."

Five gripped him tightly in response, not wanted to let go.

"I'm not ready to lose you yet, do you hear me? You cannot die, or go grey yet, because I still need you." His eyes flashed, now filled with tears that streaked down his face. "We all need you Five, now more than ever... I was so worried..."

"We all were, Mr. Yao," Janine replied, and they both turned to see... were those tears?

"Janine, are you crying?" Sam asked, incredulous. No one had ever seen Janine cry, not even when Simon had sacrificed himself back on the ice cream cone tower

"No I am not; there's some dust in my eyes." Janine wiped at her eyes.

"That's what they all say," Sam replied. "And you're definitely crying, Janine."

"It's dust, Mr. Yao. Now, let's go in and see Dr. Myers and Dr. Cohen; the sooner the better."

...

Maxine checked Five over, finding the place on the side of the runner's neck where the zombie virus had been injected, and wincing in sympathy with Five as she bandaged the scrapes left from the ropes used to bind the runner to the chair.

Before releasing Five, however, she took a few samples of blood for testing.

"Everything checks out," she commented, making a few final notes on Five's chart. "I'd keep an eye on those scrapes to make sure they don't get infected, and I'll be monitoring to make sure that... cure is as permanent as it seems. I want you to come in for the next few days so I can take blood samples from you, but you can go back to the barracks, Five. There's a few people waiting to see you... but you didn't hear it from me!"

Five nodded and, with a final glance at Janine, left the hospital tent; Sam was already waiting outside, where he took her hand and followed her towards the first stretch of tents and buildings.

Maxine looked solemnly after Five before turning to Janine. "You know, I really thought we could get to those babies before she had the vaccine prepared."

"So did I," Janine admitted. "I thought we had more time, more resources, more ... everything. A number of our allies now will most likely turn their allegiance toward the Minister and her people. And we, as well as anyone who sides with us, will be hunted."

"Hiding out as the leader of an organization of female assassins was pretty badass," Maxine pointed out. "We could get your Pit Viper ladies to come out here and help us out."

"I began Pit Viper as a neutral organization, and more than likely, they will put their talents with the highest bidder – the Minister, to save their lives as well as continue their business. Acting as their leader was the best way I could devise a neutral cover for myself while also hiding out as Valmont's chef," Janine's response was crisp. "I only wish I had done more."

"You did what you could," Maxine insisted.

"I almost got Five killed," Janine bitterly noted, gesturing towards the distant runner. "We knew she was trying to find the cure, and we knew she had the babies… I thought Veronica would had made greater strides, too. If Sigrid hadn't had the cure, Five would be..."

"Veronica… Veronica did her best. We couldn't have expected the Minister to find a cure so quickly – and probably with Van Ark's notes, now that I stop and think about it." Maxine sighed. "And we have the plasmapheresis machine; if it had come to that, we would have kept Five alive with that."

Janine nodded. "But Five does so much for the township… and that wouldn't have been enough; one day, we would have lost Runner Five."

"I'm just glad we didn't lose her today," Maxine sighed, filing away Five's medical information and blood samples, and eyeing the vial of gold liquid that now sat on her desk.

"Does Paula know?" Janine asked, standing up to leave.

"Not yet," Maxine murmured, smiling at the vial. "She's on a medical supply run, but she should be back this evening. I'll tell her then. She'll be... I'm sure she'll be happy."

...

Peter, Jamie and Jody were all waiting for Five in the runner's barracks when Five and Sam arrived. They fell on the two newcomers immediately, their voices merging into a chorus of concern .

"Five! Oh, thank God!"

"Glad to see you're not gray and craving brains."

"Five Still Alive! You did it again."

"We heard about your daring escape! Wicked stuff there, Five!"

"So it's true? Sigrid has a cure? I figured she'd get there."

"That is really bad. Good, but really bad."

"And you were chased by the Glass Protocol? Did you see it?"

"Now I suppose finding those babies will be more important than ever, but also harder than before."

"You look pale, Five. Are you alright?"

Sam suddenly realized that Five indeed looked pale. The runner was also swaying where she stood, and a glazed look was in her eye.

"How about we give Five some room, yeah?" Sam asked, quickly interrupting their interrogation. "Maxie wants Five to rest and recuperate tonight."

Five managed a weak smile, still unable to really speak, but she was grateful to Sam.

Jody muttered something about finding Tom, and scurried off. Peter and Jamie left shortly after to get dinner in the mess hall, leaving Sam and Five alone.

Five hadn't realized how tired she was until the others had left, and her steps faltered as she staggered toward her bed. Sam swooped in to catch her, laying her down on the mattress and tucking her in.

He turned to go, but Five's hand reached up to grab his. He looked and saw her lips were moving, but he couldn't quite hear.

"Five?" He asked, leaning in close.

"Don't leave me," Five whispered, her eyes finding Sam's, her grip on his hand tightening. "I want you to stay. Please."

Sam nodded, allowing Five to pull him into the bed next to her. "Of course I can stay," he murmured, curling up next to Five. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she cuddled up next to him; it suddenly felt as though a tension was lifted from Five's shoulders as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Nah, don't be," Sam soothed. "You did well today, Five. Like you always do."

"I almost died," she whispered. "I almost turned. And the thing… The Glass Protocol… It was right there…"

"I know," Sam sighed. "But the important this is, you're safe, Five. That thing, the Glass Protocol… It's not going to get you tonight. I'll make sure of it – heck, I'll stay here all night if I have to!"

A tired chuckle rose from Five's lips as she closed her eyes, her body falling slack as she surrendered to the Sandman.

And as he lay there, with Five drifting off next to him, Sam suddenly realized how tired he was.

Maybe he could close his eyes for just a few minutes...

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this fic; it's my second foray into the universe!_

 _Please leave a review, if you're able to!_

 _-NC_


End file.
